


All I Want Is You

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Kellin loved his boyfriend, he really did, but Vic was the worst when it came to buying presents for.





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was like,, I know it's Vic's birthday but that doesn't mean that I /have to/ write something. But then I was like,,, you know what's cute and cliche and fits the theme of birthdays?

Kellin loved his boyfriend, he really did, but Vic was the worst person when it came to buying presents for. Christmases, birthdays, anniversaries, year after year it would always be difficult to find something personal, something that Kellin thought Vic would really like. And it wasn’t for the lack of trying. 

Vic’s birthday was once again coming up and Kellin had tried asking Vic several times what he’d like to get but he was yet to have a serious answer. Vic would either shoot the question down with a modest “You don’t need to get me anything” or a joking “All I need is you” coupled with an overly sweet smile.

Kellin had tried searching gifts online and he had tried asking other people for ideas. He had tried everything but so far nothing sounded good enough, and Vic’s birthday was getting very close.

“Okay last chance,” Kellin said to Vic one evening when they were watching a movie on the couch, sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. “What do you want for your birthday?” 

“You don’t need to get me anything,” Vic said, and Kellin couldn’t say that he was surprised.

“Tell me or I really won’t give you anything and you’ll only have yourself to blame,” Kellin threatened with a half serious tone. It was an empty threat though since he wouldn’t go through with it. If he didn’t find anything personal, he would probably settle for buying Vic some CDs and something tasty.

“I really don’t need anything,” Vic said, his face morphing into a cheeky smile. “I’m happy as long as I have you.”

Kellin rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest with a grade A pout on his face. 

That was until a thought crossed his mind, forming into an idea that made him feel all giddy and excited. He finally felt like he had the perfect idea for Vic's present.

-.-.-

On the day of Vic’s birthday,  they threw a big party at their house. Kellin never thought about how many friends they had until it was time to get them all together, and it was good that the weather was nice and they were able to spread the party to their backyard as well as inside. It was getting dark and it looked like all the guests had arrived, everyone giving Vic his presents. But Kellin had yet to give him his. He was waiting for a moment when Vic wasn’t busy, and it seemed like that moment was now.

“I want to give you my present now,” Kellin said as he sneaked over to Vic who was left standing by himself after Tony had excused himself to go get another drink. Kellin had been watching Vic the whole evening and he knew that Vic had only had a couple of drinks. Which was good, because Kellin didn’t want Vic to be drunk right now.

“Ooh what is it?” Vic asked, curiosity clear in his face.

“I need to pick it up from inside, can you wait for me at the bench?” Kellin asked, nodding towards the back of the yard while the nerves were starting to seep in.

“Okay,” Vic said and walked over to the bench they had at the very back of their yard, sheltered by a tall tree and some bushes. All their friends were hanging out closer to the house and the grill, and so the bench was the perfect, private place for Kellin to give his present.

Kellin walked inside, passing his friends as he walked to their bedroom and reached under the bed. It wasn’t the most original hiding place for the rather large box but it had been good enough, since Vic hadn’t mentioned finding it.

Kellin walked back outside, feeling his palms get sweaty and his heartbeat getting louder as he neared Vic. He really hoped Vic would like his present. 

“I thought I was going to get nothing,” Vic joked when Kellin sat down next to him, handing him the present. It was getting dark and the yard was illuminated by a soft yellow glow coming from the fairy lights in the big tree next to them, and the light from the windows further away. They could hear their friends having fun but it was still calmer where they were, with peace and privacy for the moment.

“Well, you also mentioned something else that made me think,” Kellin answered, not explaining further. Vic would find out soon enough, just not too soon, because there was something special with the present.

Vic took off the bow that was holding the lid on the colourful box and opened it, only to find a new present underneath it.

“Really?” He asked.

“What?” Kellin asked, feigning innocence and smiling widely. “You were annoying when I tried to find out what you want, so I’m going to be annoying when I give you what you get.”

Vic just shook his head in amusement and opened the other box, finding yet another present inside. This continued two more times until he was holding a box that was the size of a matchbox.

“I’m starting to think that you really gave me nothing,” Vic said, looking at the small present. “Well, nothing but a ton of packaging material.”

Kellin just looked at Vic with a smile on his face, his eyes looking at Vic carefully in anticipation. “Just open the box,” he said softly, his voice giving away some of the nerves that were going wild in his head and his heart.   

Vic did as he was told, opening the box to reveal a simple ring inside. Vic’s head whipped to the side in surprise, looking at Kellin with disbelieving eyes. He seemed to be speechless, and Kellin deemed that as his cue to stand up from the bench, only to get down on his knee in front of the shocked Vic.

“You told me that all you wanted for your birthday was me, and while I know that the sentence was said in a joking manner, it made me think. The more I thought about this, the more sure I was. Because truly, as long as I have you I’m happy too. More than that, I’m perfect as long as I have you. So will you have me for your birthday, and all the birthdays yet to come?” Kellin asked, his voice filled with emotion and his heartbeat going crazy.

Kellin stayed on the ground, trying not to show how Vic’s silence was slowly getting to him. Oh god, had this idea been too overboard? They had talked about marriage years ago, and Kellin knew that Vic wanted to get married in the future. But was this too soon? Was this not the right time? 

“This is the best birthday present ever,” Vic mumbled as he too dropped to his knees on the ground, pulling Kellin into a tight hug. Kellin set his other knee on the grass as well to regain his balance, before returning the tight hug. 

Kellin let out a sigh of relief before pulling back from the hug, a huge smile painted on his face. He reached his hand towards Vic and Vic got the idea, giving the ring to Kellin.

“I was thinking that you haven’t given me a real reply yet but then I realised that I haven’t asked the question yet,” he said as he looked Vic in the eyes. It was dark but he could swear that Vic’s eyes were a bit misty, the blinking more rapid than usually. Vic never cried, and to know that this moment almost reduced his boyfriend to tears made Kellin’s eyes sting a little bit too. “So, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Vic replied and Kellin’s heart made another cartwheel behind his ribcage. This was real. Vic had said yes.

Kellin took Vic’s hand with his shaky one, sliding the ring to his finger. Kellin admired the sight for a moment before shifting his gaze back to Vic’s face, moving closer to join their lips.

Vic returned the kiss eagerly, bringing his arms around Kellin while Kellin’s slid to rest in Vic’s hair. They got lost in the moment, forgetting that there was a party happening right next to their little bubble until they were running out of air and they had to stop kissing. They stayed close though, leaning their foreheads together and looking at each other.

“Do we have to go back there?” Kellin asked, breaking the silence and bringing them back to reality. “I want to keep you all to myself.”

Vic laughed at that, a soft chuckle that made Kellin feel warm, “Too bad because I wanna show everyone that I’m engaged.”

The idea made Kellin perk up a bit too, “You sure you want to tell everyone?”

“To be fair, I kinda feel like shouting it from the rooftop,” Vic said and Kellin was kind of scared that as the night would go further and Vic would have more drinks that desire would turn into action.

“Please don’t, I don’t want you to die before the wedding,” Kellin laughed, watching as Vic stood up and offered him a hand, helping him up as well.

“I’ll try my best,” Vic laughed. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Kellin leaned to Vic’s side and they started to walk toward their friends, both having an arm around each other. They couldn't wait to see everyone’s reactions and Kellin was sure a lot of them would be in the likes of “Finally”. He was so happy that the present had been a success, now he just had live with the knowledge that he could never top it.

But it was okay, because they already had everything they needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Vic! I hope you never see this!


End file.
